Kumiai
by CoranShiryu
Summary: Worlds are created every moment. When someone thinks of a story to tell, of something to explain, a world is created. But in this case, a world has been created, where worlds will collide.
1. Chapter 1 Resurrection

Ok…. This is my first fanfic uploaded to fan fiction :YEI: I HOPE You like it ( if you found it :P)

Since I like crossovers a lot, I decided to do a fanfic with it, first I introduced of course my first two favorite anime/manga, but later, I will add more.

I'm sorry if there is a lot of OCCness, I'm a beginner at this, so OCCness is expectable. I also created villains for the story of course, and other characters will be created.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo.

Since I'm an otaku wanna be :P, I also put the title in Japanese, but I don't know if it's really the thing I wanted to represent, well, ill just have to ask :P

________________________________________________________________________________

**Kumiai**

**Chapter 1. Resurrection**

It was late at night, the moon all ready at it's top, showering the forests, valleys, towns and every living creature with it's White light. The inhabitants of the Leaf Village were all ready at home, sleeping, resting from reconstructing their homes. Only a third of the village had been rebuilt in the past months. A few lights could be seen from the mountain of the Hokages, but one of those lights was more special than the others, the one belonging to a certain ninja, whom had become a hero. Uzumaki Naruto was lying on his bed, his department being a gift from all those who now consider him the best ninja of the village. He was thinking of a certain ninja, like always, who had abandoned him and his friends just to attain more power and have his revenge, whom, after the battle of the Land of Iron, had become a World-wide wanted criminal and that hadn't been seen since then. The Akatsuki had appeared when the meeting was at it's top moment, the commotion had led the villages to work together to stop the threat, but also, their differences made the situation more difficult, resulting in the old Tsuchikage and his escort being severly injured as well as the Kazekage, Gaara, and the assassination of the Land of Iron's Leader, Mifune, and the Sixth Hokage Danzou, by the hands of Uchiha Madara, better known as Tobi, the Leader of Akatsuki. With the Hokage dead the Alliance was left without the chosen leader, so the leadership was taken by the Raikage who moved the forces with a righteous hand, after being informed that his brother, the 8-tailed Jinchuriki had not been killed by Akatsuki, and he made Tsunade the second in command, since she had fully recovered after the battle with Pain, and being convinced by Naruto that he would stop Sasuke, no matter what.

-Sasuke…-thought Naruto to himself- Where the hell are you now? , you just became a bloodthirsty ninja, who wants to take revenge of the world.- he sadly began remembering the time they spent together as a team, the time they fought, when they met after 2 and a half years of training , and when they also fought in the Land of Iron, with Naruto having the upper hand thanks to his wind Nature techniques and his Sage Mode. He also began thinking of those that now are in his life, those who support him and want the best for him. Sakura was first, his first love and teammate, who had been supporting him ever since he came back, Kakashi-sensei, his teacher and mentor since Jiraiya had gone, Hinata, the one that had told Naruto her real feelings for him and even sacrificed herself for him, they spent more time together than before, but Naruto was afraid, he always thought how would he be able to not let Hinata down if he hasn't even fulfilled the promise he did to Sakura, but even so, Hinata was always telling him that she trusted in him blindly and she knew that he would be able to fulfill that promise. And also, in a flash, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikze, his dad who had appeared infront of him just before he unsealed the kyubi, and also, a picture came to his mind, one with the mentioned Hokage and a beautiful woman with orange hair at his side, with signs of being pregnant for a long time, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto just thanked he had his mother's namesake instead of his father's, just imagine, Naruto Namikaze, ugh, that doesn't fit, or that was what he thought. After a while, he decided it was time to sleep, so the closed his eyes, turning the world around him black.

-OI! , Komori, I'm bored, didn't you bring your chess or Battleship or something…- a ninja from the leaf was sitting in the forest with a fire in front of him.

-No Mokuren, we're on duty now, the Clan leader trusted us with this, so we have to be here at night.- said another ninja, Komori.

-But nothing happens in this forest, everything I see here are your bunch of bats and a lot of deer, no enemies, no criminals, no nothing, we're just siting here doing nothing.- argued Mokuren.

-We are doing something of importance; we are protecting the village by guarding the remains of an enemy, who, according to the records, is an immortal. He was beaten by the leader's son, Shikamaru, and he asked that someone protect this spot of the forest so that the immortal wouldn't be rescued and set free.- said Komori.

- But it doesn't need to be boring! I know, why don't I go for some sake?- Mokuren suggested.

-Like hell you will, I won't let you after what you did the last time you went for sake. This time I'll go.- said Komori with a serious look.

-O…k.., just don't give me that look and hurry up, and bring me some dango too.- said Mokuren with a partially scared and disgusted face.

In a flash, Komori had disappeared, leaving Mokuren alone in the forest, with the bats and deer. A strong wind came from the west, suppressing the fire that lighted Mokuren.

-OH, WHAT THE HELL, AFTER ALL THE EFFORT OF DOING THE SEALS FOR A FIRE JUTSU!- he said standing up, and suddenly, with fast movements, he threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken to the direction the wind had come from. The weapons flew but then another strong current made them fall. It was then when Mokuren grabbed another Kunai, this one intended for close combat. A dark figure appeared from the direction the wind had came from. A man whose face was covered by a cloaked cape had appeared before Mokuren.

-Who the hell are you?!- asked Mokuren abruptly.

Suddenly, that figured disappeared. Mokuren, eyes wide open, expected an attack when suddenly a circle of fire surrounded him, beginning to shrink. Mokuren didn't move an inch, he began making seals and, using the little light of the moon that passed through the trees, his shadow extended to his front, the place where the figure stood. Then the circle of fire disappeared and the figure was standing in the same place.

-Do you think that genin level Genjutsu would work on me, you punk?-asked Mokuren, moving towards the man, so that he would also get close.-I asked who the hell are you?-

The man, moving towards because of Mokuren, answered.

-You are not worthy of knowing the real name of the universe.- and with that he extended his hand, surprising Mokuren who thought that man was under his control. The man said familiar words to those who survived the destruction of the village. –"Shinra Tensei"- and so, a large amount of force pushed Mokuren to a tree behind him. The man began making seals, and, as he placed his hand on a tree, he said:

-Mokuton…Bokuto no Jutsu.- And then, the tree that he had touched grew a branch that had the form of a sword, stabbing Mokuren through the heart, killing him.

As the dark figure moved forward to a pile of dirt, he looked to the skies and said.-Suiton: Mizuhari no Jutsu.- from this hands, lots of little needles of water were shot towards Komori's bats, killing every and each one of them, but, one could let out a loud screech before dying, being the danger alarm that would get to Komori.

-It doesn't matter, I will be over before he gets here.- said the man, moving to the pile of dirt.

-Douton: Tsuchi gaijo.- as he said that, the ground began trembling and a whole began to open.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, until.

-AHHHHHHHHH AT LAAAAAAST, FUCK I NEEDED SOME FRESH AIR GOD DAMN IT, YOU BITCH I'M GONNA GET YOU AHHHH!- the shouts of a man who had been underground for months echoed in the darkness of the night.

The cloaked man extended his hand towards the hole.

-AH, HEY, OI, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, IM FLOATING, JASHIN-SAMA IS THAT YOU?-said Hidan, the Akatsuki member who had been underground ever since he was beaten by Shikamaru.

-I'm not your god, I'm far more powerful- said the man who had just grabbed Hidan by his hair.

-OI, TEME, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GRABBING ME LIKE THIS.- shouted the foul-mouthed ninja who was staring angrily at the man.

-I will tell you my name only if you accept to work for me.- said the man to Hidan who was still cursing him.

-AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M DOING THAT, I ALREADY BELONG TO THE AKATSUKI KONO…-answered Hidan.

-Your companions already consider you a lost cause, and even so, already have of the members that you know are death or defected from the organization. Even so, if you returned you would find me there, since I'll convince some of the remaining members to my cause. If you reject my offer, I´ll just return you to your resting place, still a prisoner of those who beat you. So…- continued the man raising his other hand, and turning Hidan so he would be able to see every part of his body restored, only his head missing.-What say you?

O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O--- O---O---O

The sun had already risen, the birds were singing in a modern town, a town that had been transported and returned without it's inhabitants noticing. Karakura had been the battlefield of a huge battle between the forces of evil and the forces of good. Shinigami and Arrancar had engaged in a huge fight that hindered both sides, more losses for the side of the Arrancar since the shinigami eliminated many Arrancar and their injured troops just needed to rest and cure their wounds. Aizen and his cronies fled in the last moment, leaving two Espada, Stark and Harribel to the mercy of the combined forces of the shinigami and vizard, in the last moment, the soutaicho ordered their capture, so that they could use them to get information on Aizen's plans and hideouts in Hueco Mundo, since Las Noches was now under control of the Gotei 13.

An alarm sound disturbed the peace in a small room of certain substitute Shinigami, who had returned home from rescuing Inoue Orihime, beating many arrancar in the process, such as Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques , Ulquiorra Cifer and helping to overpower the gigantic Yammy Riyalgo, who was beaten with the combined forces of every shinigami present at the moment, the ryoka and the cured Grimmjow himself. Ichigo stared at his alarm-clock, grabbed it and turned it off. Then he got up and got ready for school. As he was walking down the stairs he could smell the delicious breakfast that Yuzu, his younger sister was preparing. When he opened the door, the loud shout of man quickly ended the quiet and peaceful morning of the substitute shinigami…

-GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!-shouted Ishiin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, throwing a flying kick in the process which Ichigo easily evaded and countered which a sweep kick that made Ishiin fall on his face.

-CANT YOU JUST GREET ME LIKA A NORMAL FATHER, GEEZ!- Ichigo complained, but well, it's an everyday routine.

-Good morning Ichi-nii.-both his sisters greeted him at the same time.

-Good morning, Hey, Yuzu, what's for breakfast.- he asked.

-Scrambled eggs with bacon.- another voice answered his question, the voice of a very known person, who had been living in the same house for some time now. Rukia Kuchiki had the frying pan in her hand and on the other the spoon she used to make breakfast.

-She was dying to make it so I'm just here to supervise in case she burns the stove.- said Yuzu jokingly earning a quick nervous blush from Rukia.

She quickly divided the breakfast in 5 portions and sat down. Ichigo looked at it nervous. With his fork he slowly took some of it to his mouth.

- MMM, it's actually good.- he remarked.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACTUALLY?! OF COURSE IT'S GOOD.- shouted Rukia to the orange haired dude, making the twins laugh a little.

It was time to go to school, so Ichigo and Rukia took their stuff and departed. Before getting to their school, they stopped by to a certain store were they found a familiar face sweeping the entrance of it.

-How are you fitting in, little kitty?.-said Ichigo with a mocking face.

-SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I HAVE TO DO THIS SO I CAN LIVE HERE.- Grimmjow answered angrily. He had been taken to Urahara's shop since the Gotei 13 couldn't leave him in Las Noches, even when he had helped with the defeat of the Espada 0. Now the title of freeloader 2.0 had passed to him, since Renji owned the original title.

-ITSYGOUUUUU- a girl jumped from the entrance of the store, hitting Ichigo in the face with her head.

-HOW ARE YOU ITSYGO!?-asked the energetic Nel, who had also been taken to the real world.

-Hi, Nel.- greeted Rukia.

-Hi, chibi-ona.- answered Nel, gaining a "your smaller than me" look from Rukia.

-NEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING.- shouted Ichigo angrily, recovering from the hit and grabbing Nel by the mask.

-I was just saying hi Itsygo.-said Nel.

-My, my, don't you think our family has grown bigger.- said the owner of the store, Kisuke Urahara, who had just came out to say hi to Ichigo and Rukia.

-Good morning Urahara-san.- Rukia greeted the former captain of the 12th divison, who now lived in the real world after being banished from Soul Society.

-Hi, getta boshi.- Ichigo greetd, still holding the struggling Nel.

-Hi Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, is there something you want to ask me?- said Urahara, opening his fan.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

-We wanted to ask you if you could help us train for the upcoming battles, since Aizen escaped, no one knows when he's gonna reappear.- said Rukia, with a serious look.

-MMM, well, you know my training hall is always open for you.- said Urahara.-Just don't do dirty things while being down there.- he remarked.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?.- shouted Ichigo at him, understanding, unlike Rukia, what Urahara meant. Generall, those kind of comments would come from none other than Ishiin.

-HEY, I can "help you" train if you want.- said Grimmjow spontaneously. –After all you owe me a rematch-

-Ow, you're taking all the fun for yourself, 2.0.- said Urahara.

-DON'T CALL ME THAT!-shouted Grimmjow angrily.

-So, when are you gonna start?.- asked Urahara, ignoring Grimmjow.

-After school, please have it ready for us getta boshi.- said Ichigo.

Mean while, somewhere in Hueco Mundo, 7 white figures were standing in a mountain. 4 on one side, 3 on the other.

-Please, move out of our way.- a Dark skinned man asked the 3 figures in front of him. Boned masked could be seen in those figures, they were arrancar.

-Kaname, please, these people must need something from us.- the man to his side told him.-Let the talk.

-Yes, Aizen-sama.- Tousen complied.

-Aizen Sousuke, please, give us the hogyoku.- said the leader of the three arrancar.

-Or prepare to die.-said the one on the leader's right side.

-My, my, looks like there are some rebels, Aizen-sama.-said Ichimaru Gin.-What do you want us to do?.-

-Finish them.- said Aizen with a smaile.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

Yay, 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.

Now for some stuff, yeah stuff. Ahm I want to be serious in every aspect but sometimes I might throw in some pop references, I hope you get them and have fun identifying them.

Also, still working on the OCCness but well.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**2. Capture**

"Commander, these spiritual pressures…" said a blonde shinigami.

"Yes, I can feel it too… Everyone Hurry!" said a kid with white hair. It was Hitsugaya along with Matsumoto and a search team that were exploring Hueco Mundo. They had been looking for Aizen and his subordinates whose only place to hide was the vast deserts of said place. Since the shinigami had gained control over Las Noches, the Captain-Commander had ordered that the responsible of staying there would be Squads 10, 11 and 12 that would be the explorers, the security /fighting and the researchers.

Commander Hitsugaya and his teammates felt the spiritual pressures of Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke, Kaname Tousen and other 4 unidentified pressures.

"Sir, they're fading away "said one of the shinigami.

"Speed up!" ordered Hitsugaya.

The team doubled their speed, traveling through the white sands. Matsumoto began thinking of Gin, thoughts that made her want to go faster. She was overtaking the rest of her team. Hitsugaya ordered her no to do so, but she didn't listen, so they had to pick up her pace. They got to a ravine, which they had to climb to check on the spiritual pressures they had felt and in case Aizen and his subordinates were still there, try to capture them. When they got to the top, swords ready, they were shocked by the scene.

"This…this is impossible" said one of the shinigami.

The bodies of Aizen, Tousen and Gin were laying there, unconscious and almost lifeless, signs of battle everywhere. Hitsugaya, recovering from the shock ordered everyone to, with extreme caution, take the zanpakutous of the three of them and sent a message to Las Noches so that a team would be sent there so that they could transport the traitors. Matsumoto approached Gin, saddened, taking his sword away from him and giving it to one of the shinigami.

"We'll take them to Las Noches and from there to Soul Society so they can be judged" said Hitsugaya as he placed his hand on Matsumoto's shoulder.

Back in Las Noches, the 12th squad's representatives prepared an special Garganta that would transport the prisioners directly to Soul Society while the 11th squad's were sent to have an extra support team to watch over this powerful shinigami while they were taken to trial.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryusai was also noticed about this and ordered an urgent meeting with the captains, since Central 46 had been destroyed by Aizen and his minions, there was no one but the shinigami captains to judge these traitors.

Back on Karakura, Ichigo and Rukia were ready to go and train in Urahara's special grounds below his store. They left their school things and rushed towards the store. When they arrived, they saw Grimmjow, now taking the garbage out.

"It seems they got you doing everything here but well, you'll get used to this way of living." said Ichigo just as Grimmjow was closing the garbage can that was outside.

"Hmph, I don't understand how can humans live this boring way, I'd prefer a live full of death and destruction." replied Grimmjow with a serious look on his face. " The pest is waiting inside so hurry up, I'll arrive in a moment." He said, the pest being Urahara.

Both of them made a concerned face, this would mean that Grimmjow would be training with them. They walked into the store, past some rooms, and climbed down the ladder that took them to the place where they would train. When they finally got down, they saw Urahara, Yoruichi and Nel waiting for them.

"At last, wha took you so long Itsygo!" said the small girl to Ichigo who made a ticked off expression.

"Good afternoon, Yoruichi-dono" Rukia greeted Yoruichi who smiled at the politeness of the girl.

"Come on Rukia, leave the formalities for your brother, you can call me Yoruichi, like that" said Yoruichi making Rukia blush a little.

"Well, what are you going to make us do?" asked Ichigo to Urahara, who opened his fan to cover half his face, covering his smile.

"Well, in today's session we'll just see if your fighting skills are still in high levels" said Urahara. "Your opponents will be… for Ichigo…."

"THAT WOULD BE ME YOU BASTARDS" Grimmjow interrupted Urahara.

He had put his gigai away and now he was wearing his usual clothing.

"At last I'm going to have my rematch" said Grimmjow grinning.

"You can't kill Ichigo, kitty-cat, if you even try to I would stop you and leave you knocked out for some time" said Yoruichi to Grimmjow.

"Don't worry Yoruichi-san, I can handle him" said Ichigo, using his seal to separate from his body.

Now in shinigami form, he and Grimmjow flew towards a place far away from the entrance and the others.

"Excuse me, who will be my opponent?" asked Rukia who already had used the Chappy pill to separate from her gigai body.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Nel-chan, come here, I have a candy for you." Urahara said pulling a candy-like thing from inside his sleeve.

"YEI, CANDY" shouted Nel happily. Urahara threw the candy to the air and Nel quickly jumped and snagged the candy, swallowing it a moment later.

Suddenly, Nel was covered in a dense smoke. After some moments, the smoke cleared revealing her adults self, but instead of wearing ruined clothes, she was wearing her espada clothing. Rukia was shocked, she was told of Nel's transformation but she had never seen it, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, the little hyperactive child had regained her normal form, the form of an attractive woman.

"The effect won't last forever, but it will be enough for today's session" said Urahara. "Neriel-chan, you understand what to do right?"

"Yes…please don't hold back Rukia-san" said Neriel, the former 3rd espada to Rukia.

"Ok, don't hold back either" replied Rukia.

"Well, START!!!" Urahara shouted with an amplifier so that also Ichigo and Grimmjow would hear it. In that moment he and Yoruichi had flashed step away from Rukia and Neriel, with Ichigo's body and Rukia gigai now controlled by a excited Chappy.

The training had begun.

O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O-O-O - O-O

The morning mist was covering the quiet mountains of the land of thunder, nothing but the wind could be heard. A sole figure was traveling through these mountains. Dressed in a black-coat with red clouds covering it, with a sword as big as his body in his back, Hoshigaki Kisame was searching for the eight-tailed beast's jinchuriki, his current mission. After Sasuke's failure in capturing Killer Bee, the jinchuriki, Madara had sent the swordsman into finding the jinchuriki so that he could carry his world domination plans. This wasn't an easy task, he had to investigate in every village and town in the land of thunder, and with luck, find the jinchuriki, if he hadn't left the country already. He hadn't rested for a while, so when he spotted an inn he didn't thought twice in stopping there, at least for a meal and a drink. Entering the place he was attended by a young girl, who took him to the food lounge. There were other costumers in there, taking care of their business, ignoring the S-rank criminal who had just entered the place. Kisame sat down and ordered some tea. While he waited he noticed how a weird cloaked man had just turned to observe him. They exchanged looks, even with Kisame wearing his hat and the man having the cloak over his head. The tense atmosphere could be felt, until the sweet voice of a waitress indicated that Kisame's tea was ready.

"Thank you" Kisame thanked the waitress and turned again, the man was gone. After Kisame finished his tea, he asked for a room to sleep some time, searching for a jinchuriki without knowing where he or she is exhausting so he had to rest in case he founds him and had to fight him. Kisame then left the coat in a corner of the room with his sword Samehada and saw the futon in the tatami floor.

"At last, it's not a branch or rock" said the shinobi, almost throwing himself to the futon.

"Time for some sleep" he said. As soon as he closed his eyes, he started dreaming.

He was now in a dark marsh, surrounded by trees and water. This place… looked familiar to the fishman, he started to walk. Voices could be heard, screams of pain and agony.

"Who's there?" asked Kisame confused. No one answered, the screams growing louder, closer. He started running towards them, ready to take on anything that should appear, preparing his blade. As the shouting was getting closer, everything began turning black. Kisame couldn't see a thing, the screams louder than ever, hurting him. In the end, the last of the voices he heard, was the one of a woman. The woman just shouted one thing. His name. "KISAME!!!!!"

He abruptly woke up, nervous of just what happened.

"Hmph, shinobi shouldn't be afraid of their dreams" he said to himself. Watching a clock that was in his room, he noticed that just 2 hours had passed since he began sleeping, but he didn't had a time limit so he decided to sleep a little more.

His rest would be interrupted a moment later. As he prepared to sleep, something destroyed the wall of his room, now trying to hit Kisame. As the object approached him, he swiftly evaded it and called for his sword which came to his hand in an instant. The object began moving again making Kisame jump through the window of his room, since he was on a second floor. As he landed he could recognize the voice a man, the man who was attacking.

"Come on, you're one of the last and you didn't learn." said the man.

As he was holding Kisames coat in his hand and showing his face out of the window he said in a joking tone. " Once you take this off or it is destroyed, you die"

Kisame was shocked of what he was seeing, but remembered what that man was capable of and snapped.

"I thought you had become worm meal, but it looks someone digged you out." Said Kisame to Hidan, the man who had attacked him. "Do you want revenge Hidan?" he asked.

"NA, I just attacked you because I was bored" said the white haired man, taking his scythe to his shoulder. He wasn't wearing his akatsuki cloak anymore. Instead, he was wearing a black outfit. A black shirt with torn off sleeves, a black hakama with a middle thing like cape which just covered his legs and black boots.

"We came here because we want your help" said another voice. Behind Kisame, there was the man from the inn's food lounge. Kisame hadn't noticed him.

"May I ask what do you want from me?" asked Kisame.

"We merely want you to join us, and we know you will, you have no choice."said the man.

"eh? Really, you know, I'm with the akatsuki right now so I cannot go and just say good bye, like zombie right there" said Kisame pointing to Hidan.

"The akatsuki is a broken organization of this world, that will give you nothing in return of your services. Me instead, I will return something to you, something that was taken abruptly from you without mercy." Said the man to Kisame who knew what he was talking about but then started to laugh.

"Return something to me, the only thing I would want returned right now is my coat, so I could carry on with my mission" he said.

"Don't you want to see her again… I can take you to where she is" said the man, Kisame shocked by this words.

"Do you think I'm a fool, there's no way, only…."Kisame was saying until he got interrumped by the man.

"I won't use this worlds methods, I have more power than Orochimaru or any other person in this world who has ever tried to reach immortality, I can make your true dreams come true… so, will you join me?" asked the man, snapping his fingers, igniting the coat that was still in Hidan's hand.

"AH! YOU BASTARD" shouted Hidan as he let go of the coat, which landed in front of Kisame.

"I hope you're not lying, or else I'll have you for dinner" said Kisame to the man pointing Samehada towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm not" said the man.

"So, where do I sign?" said Kisame, with a smirk…

**To be Continued….**


End file.
